


Watch the Hands

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Albel missed Fate's slip.
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Watch the Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013, for porn_tree and gnome

"Watch the hands, you fool."

"I need to see where you're bleeding," Fate commented, ignoring Albel's protests and pushing away Albel's hands before tugging up on the material of Albel's skirt.

"Not..."

"It doesn't look too deep," Fate interrupted. He closed his eyes and cast a quick bit of magic that Fate knew would take care of the worst of it. Albel hissed as the wound began to knit together under Fate's hands.

"We'll have to find a stream to wash off all the blood," Fate continued, shifting material already blood-soaked to keep it from smearing more. In doing so, however, he only exposed more skin for a second.

Swallowing hard, he glanced up to meet Albel's cool red gaze.

"Maggot..."

"When I'm after something more friendly, you'll know," Fate said as he shook his head and glanced over toward their companions. He paused. Albel said nothing as he pulled away and stood.

Fate exhaled. Albel had missed his slip. Maybe... When they stopped for the evening...

Maybe.


End file.
